le secret de naruto
by kiki1992
Summary: qu'est-il arrivé à naruto? qui sont ces deux nouvelles organisations qui sont apparus? sasunaru Yaoi personnages totalement different premiere fic venez lire svp
1. Chapter 1

Le vrai Naruto

Le secret de naruto

Coucou, c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez sympa ok ?

Pensez des persos

Parole normale ( c'est fort probable que j'oublis de dire qui parle donc il faut pas m'en vouloir?)

Parole de kyubiMes paroles

L'histoire se passe après que Naruto est ramené Sasuke , pour une raison inconnue (**sauf de moi !!)** Naruto s'est renfermé sur lui et est devenu froid distant et ne parle que rarement. Il a progressé en tout et cela surprend tout le monde. Voilà bonne lecture !

Prologue 

A Konoha, un jeune homme blond d'a peu près 1m85 très musclé et surtout très beau s'entraînait quand il vit un oiseau dans le ciel. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose l'Hokage Tsunade veut le voir. Il espérait ne pas être seul comme ça elle ne lui poseras plus ces questions auxquels il avait le droit depuis 5 mois.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage, il était déjà en retard d'une demi-heure donc il se dit que ce n'est pas pour quelque minutes de plus que quelque chose se produirait. Et puis il aimait pas ce genre de réunions parce que tout le monde le regardait comme si une autre personne l'avait remplacé et ils n'avaient pas tord il n'était plus le garçon blond turbulent qui ne réfléchissait pas et qui ne mangeait que des ramens ,non il avait changé, après avoir ramené son camarade Sasuke il était devenu froid et il avait mis une distance entre lui et ses « amis » seul Gaara le Kazegage de Suna pouvait l'approcher sans crainte.

Pov Naruto :

Ca y est je suis devant cette porte alors que je souhaite être a des kilomètres de cet endroit enfin je frappe à la porte quand j'entends un 'entré' j'ouvre la porte, et là tout le monde se tait et me regarde comme si j'étais un monstre enfin je pense que c'est ce que je suis étant donné que Kuuybi vit en quelque sorte avec moi. Enfin je rentre et je vois l'Hokage plus qu'énervé, comme d'habitude. Je pris seulement pour qu'elle m'oublie mais il semblerait qu'elle n'en est pas l'intention, elle me regarde et me dit :

'- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as retenu ?

-Je n'étais pas pressé de te revoir voilà ce qui m'as retenu lui dis-je avec froideur

-Je veux bien croire ça mais par ta faute, on a perdu 30 minutes peux-tu nous donner une explication plus claire ?!

-Je viens de te le dire non ? J'étais pas pressé de vous revoir si Gaara était là je serais venus plus tôt mais comme il n'est pas là je ne me suis pressé ok ??

-Que sommes-nous pour toi ?

-Rien , seulement des personne qu'on m'oblige à côtoyer pour mon soi-disant bien !! désolé si je te fais de la peine mais tu ne représente rien à mes yeux

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

-Parce que tu es l'Hokage et que je dois te protéger ! c'est tout simplement pour cette raison, ne vas pas t'imaginer d'autres trucs

-Je ne te comprends pas !

-Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé à ce que je sache, enfin… tu nous as convoqué pour quelque chose ou je peux me barrer ?

-Tu as raison, Akatsuki c'est manifesté il y a quelque temps….dit-elle en me regardant comme tout les autres croyant que ça allait me faire quelque chose ! enfin je continue, il nous on laissez un message pour toi Naruto, on a essayé de l'ouvrir mais on a pas réussi, il y a un sort qui nous en empêche

-Ca vous apprendra a essayé d'ouvrir des lettres qui me sont destinés dis-je avec froideur et en arrachant la lettre des mains de Tsunade avec violence

-Naruto je te prierais de te calmer , cria Sakura

-Je fais ce que je veux ok ? t'es pas un membre de ma famille

-Je suis une de tes amies

'je regarde Sakura avec froideur je vois dans ces yeux de la peur et je lui dis en avançant vers elle' :

-pourquoi as-tu peur de moi, alors que tu te dis mon amie ?

-Naruto arrêtes c'est pas drôle ! dit Sasuke avec une voix lointaine

-Ta raison, je ne m'intéresse pas aux grands front contrairement à toi, oups pardon j'ai dit un mot que j'aurais pas dû dire

-STOP ! a crié la voix de tsunade

-Tu as raison je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'Akatsuki me veut ! bon veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai plus important à faire

-Tu es prié de la lire devant nous ! rajouta tsunade

-Ah bon ? tu vois ton nom quel que part sur cette lettre ? Elle m'ai destiné je suis peut-être un ninja mais ma vie privé ne te regarde pas ok ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre que je disparaît, je soupire, elle va encore demandait à Gaara de venir pour qu'il sache ce qu'il y a dans la lettre enfin je m'en fiche pas mal quand elle me fait pas chier je demande rien de plus !! J'ouvre la lettre, et je commence à la lire :

Naruto,

_Si tu lis cette lettre, ça veut dire que tu es encore vivant et que tu es encore à konoha, si nous t'envoyons cette lettre c'est pour te faire passer un message __**……..**_

_**Alors voilà c'est la fin du prologue qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plait**_

_**Vous voulez voir qui avec qui ??**_

_**Bisous**_


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais qu'entre toi et tes amis ce n'est plus comme avant, mais nous avons besoin de toi **Voilà le chapitre 2 ** J'espère qu'il vous plaira Naruto,

_Si tu lis cette lettre, ça veut dire que tu es encore vivant et que tu es encore à konoha, si nous t'envoyons cette lettre c'est pour te faire passer un message __**……..**_

Nous connaissons ton secret, cela serait dommage que tes 'amis' le découvre. Nous souhaitons te proposer un marché. Si tu souhaite le connaître rejoins-nous au pont Naruto Nous espérons te voir bientôt Akatsuki 

Naruto entendit une voix venu du fond de lui :

'- **oh, ils sont plus intelligent que ces stupides personnes de konoha. Que vas-tu décider ? **

**j'en ai aucune idée, t'en a une toi ?**

**Si tu leur dis ce qu'Akatsuki t'a dit, tu devras leur expliquer ton secret et le souhaites-tu ?**

**Dis Kyu-chan, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

**Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? je suis une démone et non une de ces stupides humaines ! **

**Je ne sais pas quoi faire … **

**Et tu crois que je peux t'aider ? t'es vraiment un crétin !!**

**Je prends ça comme un compliment venant de ta part…. **

**Naru-chan réveille toi, je sens des intrus, ils sont 15 personnes**

**Hostile ou amicale ?**

**Amicale, ce sont tes amis**

**Donc je dois jouer le sale type, c'est ça ?**

**Oui, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?**

**Hey, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?! je suis un bon garçon la preuve j'obéis aux ordres de l'hokage et en plus je suis un bon élève , tu trouve pas ?**

**Pour moi t'es un sale type qui est trop bruyant, qui fonce et qui réfléchis après, qui se laissent dicter par ces sentiments, mais t'es surtout un beau mec, si j'étais humaine…**

**T'aurais rien fait sans te retrouver face contre sol**

**T'es cruel avec moi, la superbe démone qui vaut des millions…**

**Qui vaut rien du tout, plutôt non ?**

**Réveille- toi au lieu de dire des conneries**

**Non j'adore t'embêter ?**

**Hey c'est à moi de dire ça ok !!**

**Mais oui, mais oui **

**Réveille-toi au lieu de dire des conneries **

Naruto se réveilla et remarqua que Sasuke était penché au-dessus de lui, et le regardai avec des yeux inquiets. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il parlait avec Kyubi, mais à les voir tous installé autour de lui, cela devait faire un bon moment. Aucun d'entre eux ne pris la parole et c'est là qu'il remarqua que des couples étaient formés Kiba était avec Hinata, Ino et Chouji ensemble aussi, Neji et Tenten, Shikamaru et Temari pour finir Lee et Sakura. Depuis quand étaient-ils en couple ? Il entendit Kyubi lui dire depuis 3mois et il n'avait rien remarqué

**'- ****t'a beau être devenu plus fort et intello, quand c'est côté cœur, il vaut mieux pas te poser des questions'**

**Naruto poussa un soupir, et se releva. Tous ces amis le regardaient comme s'il avait péter les plombs. Ce fut finalement Kakashi qui prit la parole **

**'- tout va bien, Naruto ? (Kaka)**

**oui pourquoi ? (Naru) **

**t'es plus pâle que d'habitude ( Kaka)**

**ah…. C'est une longue histoire (naru)**

**tu veux nous la raconter ? ( tsuna )**

**Nous cette histoire est beaucoup trop longue et chiante, je veux pas m'en souvenir ! (Naru)**

**Ok, sinon Akatsuki te voulais quoi ? (Neji )**

**Il me demandait un point de rencontre pour que nous discutions a propos e quelque chose (Naru)**

**Oh et qu' est-ce que c'est ? (Sasu)**

**J'en ai aucune idée. Je m'inquiète pas vraiment ( naru)**

**Ah bon parce que tu trouve normal qu'Akatsuki et que cela ne sert à rien se s'en inquiéter ? (Saku)**

**Ben ils veulent contrôler le monde alors je vois pas où est le problème, nous les ninja devons arrêter les gens comme eux (naru)**

**Tu trouve que c'est normal que quelqu'un veuille contrôler le monde (kaka)**

**Ben oui (naru) **

**Ce qui signifie que toi aussi tu veux contrôler le monde ? ( Lee ) **

**Non, c'est trop chiant et en plus si je voulais réellement contrôle le monde j'aurai laisser kyubi sortir (Naru)**

**Et moi je veux bien contrôler le monde laisse moi sortir ****(Kyu)**

**Ok et donc tu vas les rencontrer ? ( Kiba )**

**Je sais pas, j'en ai pas vraiment envie, je sens que ça va plus me faire chier qu'autre chose (naru) **

**Dis surtout que tu sais pourquoi ils t'appellent et que t'as tout simplement pas envie de te faire capturer comme un débutant, ce que tu n'es pas…**

**Ah non de Dieu, sors de ma tête et arrête de lire mes pensées !!**

**Pourquoi ? je découvre pleins de choses intéressantes, oh je vois que tu en pinces pour….**

**Ne dis pas un mot de plus si tu veux pas que je te pète ta sale gueule de démone**

**C'est qu'il s'énerve le petit blondinet**

**Je m'énerve si je veux et puis… et puis j'en pince pas pour ce crétin et tu le sais très bien. J'éprouve seulement un sentiment de sympathie **

**C'est ça et moi je suis l'hokage….**

**Non mieux mieux tu es contrôle tous les ninja et en plus ils veulent tous t'épouser **

**Toi aussi ??**

**Bien sûr…. Haha haha **

**Haha haha euh naru-chan?**

**Oui ?**

**T'as parlé a voix haute **

**Hein ??**

**Naruto se retourna pour voir tous ces amis le regarder comme s'il avait perdu un neurones **

**Naruto tu es sûr que tout va bien**

**Désolé je parlais à kyu**

**Kyu c'est qui ?**

**Ha euh personne**

**Eh je suis pas personne !!**

**Naruto tu peux parler a kyubi ?**

**Bien sûr que oui crétin **

**Non **

**Ne mens pas**

**Oui ne mens pas !!**

**Je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parlez !! bon je me casse, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend **

2eme chapitre terminé, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pour les couples je crois que je vais faire un sasunaru donc si vous aimez pas…

_**Voila bisous reviews svp ?? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le 3eme chapitre Voici le 3eme chapitre

_**Disclamer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi **_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**666naku**__** : non le secret de naruto ce n'est pas qu'il peut parler à Kyubi tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre pourquoi il ne veut pas que les autres soient aux courant**_

_**richon **__**: désolé de te décevoir mais naruto n'est pas devenu un salaud parce qu'il aime sasu bien que ce dernier est quelque chose à voir là dedans mais j'en dis pas plus **_

_**lila**__** : je suis désolé mais en faites je n'aime pas vraiment le couple naru/hina, bien que j'en lis de temps en temps ça me plais pas vraiment gomen **_

_**Je tiens à remercier tous ce qui ont posté une reviews ça me fait super plaisir et merci pour les conseils **_

_**Je vous fait plus attendre voici la suite :**_

**Chapitre 3**

Après avoir quitté ces amis, Naruto alla vers la forêt où il habitait maintenant. La maison de ces parents, dire que personne ne lui avait dit qui ils étaient. Il l'avait découvert lorsqu'il était parti voir tsunade pour une mission et que celle-ci était en train de parler de ces parents avec Jiraiya, quelle ironie du sort son père le 4eme hokage avait enfermé le démon Kyubi dans le corps de son propre fils.

Mais de toute façon maintenant kyubi ne le dérangé pas, au contraire c'était une aide inestimable. Il n'aimait pas parler de kyubi devant les autres car il se rappelé très bien le jour où un des villageois l'avait découvert, dire qu'il était terrifiait aurait était un euphémisme. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Le villageois était parti voir les autres villageois et ensemble ils avaient brûler son ancienne maison, d'ailleurs c'était pour cette autre raison qu'il avait quitté son ancienne maison. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué c'était la personne qui l'avait sauvé

_Flash Back :_

- Toi , mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? (naru)

- Avant de crier au secours, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire ( inconnu)

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre alors je vois pas pourquoi je dois crier au secours crétin (naru)

- Bien tu me laisse finir maintenant ? ( inconnu)

- Vas-y dépêche (naru)

- Je souhaiterai que tu cherches un ordre de mission et que tu me le rapporte

- non mais t'es malade, pourquoi je ferai ça ?? (naru)

- tout simplement parce que je suis innocent et que je veux rentrer chez moi

- et alors vas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ! ( inconnu)

- et puis qu'est ce que je gagne en échange ? (naru)

j- e t'apprendrai toutes les techniques que je connais et en plus de ça j'exaucerais 1 de tes vœux, cela te convient ? (inconnu) (_ndl : et moi j'ai le droit à un vœux ??)_

- je vais y réfléchir (naru)

- bien préviens-moi dès que tu connaîtra la réponse (inconnu)

_ Fin flash black_

Il avait mis une semaine à se décider puis finalement il avait accepté et depuis il s'entraîner avec lui. Dire que si quelqu'un les surprenait cela serai sa fin, même l'Hokage ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Enfin parfois il se demandé si cela ne lui plairait pas qu'on découvre tout ce qu'il cache, peut-être que ça le libérerai, qui c'est…

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à ce préparé ce soir il avait organisé une réunion avec ses frères comme il les appelé. Si on lui avait dit qu'il ferait ça il y a quelque temps il aurait envoyé cette personne en hôpital psychiatrique. Il ne souvenait même plus comment ils s'étaient rencontrés tous ensemble, peut-être était-ce Kyubi ?

- et le môme me mêle pas à ton truc, je suis ok pour vos truc mais c'est pas moi qui les est contacté alors tu gardes tes supposition pour toi

Enfin ils s'étaient rencontrés et s'en qu'il sache comment il était devenu leur chef. Il était tellement surpris qu'il n'avait rien pu faire durant les 5 minutes qui suivirent ce qu'il lui avait dit :

_ Flash back _

- Nous souhaiterions que tu devienne notre chef, s'il te plait (voix de femme)

- Par…pardon ? (naru)

- Tu as très bien compris alors ?? ( voix d'homme)

- Après 5minutes de silence

- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? (voix d'enfant)

- Dis pas de bêtise ( voix d'homme)

- j'accepte (naru)

- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais, ce type est celui qu'il nous fallait

_ Fin flash back _

Le chef…si on voulait, aucun de ses compagnons ne l'écoutaient, toujours à se foutre de sa gueule, où allait le monde ?? Gaara aussi faisait parti de son organisation… si on pouvait appelé ça une organisation. Ils se transformaient tous en grands enfants dès qu'il y avait un rassemblement que si quelqu'un les avait vu… il ne voulait pas connaître la suite de sa pensée, pour dire vrai à certain moments ils n'étaient pas des enfants mais des adultes qui se battent pour leur droit. Ils se souvenaient très bien de ces batailles menaient et où d'autres en tirait le mérite mais maintenant ça allait changer.

Naruto arriva devant son armoire. Chacun des membres avez son propre habits celui de naruto était un immense Kimono noir mais avec un énorme dessin de tous les bijus mais on voyait kyubi qui les protégé tous. Et c'était ce qu' il faisait.

Il se mit en route vers le village Ame là où les 3 sanins avaient été battus. Il avait appris qu'akatsuki avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de ce village mais ils étaient arrivés avant et akatsuki ne semblait pas vouloir les combattre. Arrivé à Ame il alla vers une le grotte la plus profonde et où personne ne s'aventuré. Il rentra et remarqua que c'était calme ou était-ce son imagination ? Après avoir marché il arriva devant les autres et vus qu'il étaient tous sérieux cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose… ils allaient enfin se dévoiler. Voilà qui promettait d'être marrant.

- T'es en retard !

- désolé j'ai pas vu le temps passé. ( naru)

- Tu peux parler Akira t'es arrivé y a 5minutes !

- Bon les gamins et si nous parlions de ce qui nous a tous fait réunir !

- T'as raison Ayame, naruto nous te laissons la parole.

- Bien comme vous le savez, à chacune de actions qu'on fait les gens refusent d'admettre que c'est nous qui l'avons fait, et pour moi cette situation est impossible c'est pour cela que le clan des Anges noirs va devoir se manifester.

- Et moi j'ai une idée et si on s'attaquait à…..

Plus loin Konoha 

Tous les ninja étaient réunis dans le bureau de l'hokage et discuté à propos de naruto

- Il a beaucoup trop changé, que s'est-il passé ? ( kaka)

- Hokage-sama nous ne savons même pas où il habite, que devons nous faire ? ( Saku )

- Je vais vous dévoilez un secret qui ne devra pas sortir de ce bureau ( tsuna )

- Oui hokage-sama (tous)

- Il y a peu de temps on m'a rapporté qu'il existé une nouvelle organisation qui de ferait appeler Anges Noirs, et selon certaines rumeurs il semblerait que même akatsuki les craignent. Nous savons qu'ils nous ont débarrassé des plus grands nukenins. Personne ne connaît les membre de cette organisation. Tous ce que les gens savent c'est qu'ils sont organisés et non peur de rien. Jiraiya je te laisse continuer

- Selon certaines de mes sources pour l'instant ils ne sont que 13, nous en savons pas ce qu'ils veulent, ni pourquoi ils combattent mais nous savons qu'ils ne faut pas se frotter à eux. Tous les ninja qui les ont affrontés sont soit mort soit fou. Je suis parti en voir un et il n'arrêté pas de répéter ' Les monstres ….le dos…les monstres…' et cette personne alla très bien avant de les rencontrer. Alors si vous les voyez fuyez ne restez pas avec eux, cela pourrai vous coûtez la vie.

- Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir Naruto ? ( Neji)

- Si je le souhaiterai mais les conseillers de Konoha pensent que Naruto fait parti de cette organisation…il est toujours suivi par des anbus mais il leurs échappe tout le temps alors impossible de savoir (Jiraiya)

- Bien vous pouvez partir c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire ( Tsuna )

Plus loin Ame

- cela semble une bonne idée yuki, vous êtes tous d'accord ? ( naru )

- depuis le temps que je voulais me les faire, ce soir se sera la fête

- Allons-y ( naru )

* * *

_Troisième chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira _

_ A votre avis qui est la personne qui a sauvé Naruto_

_ Et cette organisation, qui va-t-elle attaqué ?_

_ J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long… _

_ Reviews s'il vous plait ___

KIKI1992


	4. Chapter 4

Alors nouveau petit chapitre Alors nouveau petit chapitre

_**Merci pour les reviews ça fait super plaisir**_

_**Réponse reviews :**_

_**Richon **__**: Eh bien ce qu'il vont faire….tu le découvrira dans le chapitre merci pour tes reviews**_

_**Chacra**__** : Moi sadique ?? Jamais enfin un peu ?….beaucoup ?….énormément ? bon d'accord j' avoue j'adore ça qui a dit que les plus gentil sont les moins sadique ?? BWAAAA….hm pardon (lol) merci pour tes reviews**_

_**Hineko**__** : je suis désolé mais je n'aime pas trop les couples hétéros dans naruto( je suis une hétéro pourtant) mais tu peux lire pour l'instant il n'y a pas vraiment de yaoi mais bientôt désolé….**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

** Alors qu'il se m'était presque tous en route, Naruto savait qu'après ça, il ne resterait plus aucun survivant. C'était une de leur sale habitude. Dire qu'il sauvait des gens qui les haïssait pour des raisons ou autres, d'ailleurs c'était grâce à cela qu'ils étaient devenus très proche, chacun savait ce que l'autre ressentait.**

** Naruto savait qu'il avait une équipe de tonnerre qui n'hésiterai pas à ce sacrifié pour l'autre. Mais surtout il fallait voir ce qu'ils avaient hérité de leur parents. Qui avait dit qu'ils étaient faibles et qu'ils ne fallaient pas faire attention à eux ? Ah oui, un nukenin malheureusement décédé par l'un des siens… Il se souvenait encore du pauvre corps…(**_**ndl : A moi-même arrêté de regarder des films d'horreur). **_**D'ailleurs s'était Adachi qui l'avait tué. Il remarqua que dans son groupe, ils avaient tous des personnalités tellement différentes l'une de l'autre. **

** Adachi était un sadique qui adorait torturé, d'où le fait que c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait des interrogatoires et il avait toujours 100 de réussite. Naruto ne voulait même pas savoir comment il faisait mais à chaque fois qu'il sortait il avait un sourire qu'il valait mieux ignoré, oui c'était sûr. De cheveux bruns avec de magnifique yeux verts qui en imposaient. **

** Ensuite venait la Belette à qui il ne valait mieux pas l'appeler comme ça, donc Yuki, était un des plus forts mais vu son chacra et de qui il était l'enfant il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner. Il était aussi l'un des plus beau garçon que Naruto avait rencontré, des cheveux blonds avec des yeux marrons mais d'où on voyait des filaments verts. **

**Il y avait aussi les jumelles Tomoe et Ayame, les beautés fatales. Elles étaient en quelque sorte…des aimants à nukenin, pas seulement qu'au nukenin mais bon. D'une beauté extraordinaire, blondes au yeux bleus, qui pouvait y résister ??**

** IL y avait aussi le petit Akira, tout juste âgé de 9 ans mais tellement craquant qu'il avait toute l'organisation à ses pieds et pas seulement que l'organisation…. Il considéré Naruto comme son grand frère, et c'était vrai qu'il lui ressemblait seulement les cheveux n'étaient pas en bataille. Bien qu'il soit le plus petit, il ne valait mieux pas le sous-estimer **

** Les deux autres jeunes filles Keiko et Kumiko, tellement mignonne mais si timide. Sauf au combat où on aurait juré que le diable avaient pris possession de leurs corps. De cheveux roux chacune la seul différences était leur yeux l'une bleu et l'autre vert**

** Il y avait lui et Gaara et aussi 4 autres personnes mais eux ne pouvaient pas participer étant donner qu'ils espionnaient pour lui.**

** Regardant le village devant lui, Naruto ne pu empêcher un sourire cruel se dessinait que ces lèvres. Se retournant vers ces amis, il les regarda et leur dit :**

** - Chers ami(e)s, ce soir c'est notre soirée, ce soir il n'y aura pas de retenu mais je veux qu'on s'occuper de face de serpent tous ensemble.(**_**ndl : Alors vous avez découvert où ils sont ?? je voulais faire durer le plaisir mais….) **_**Ce soir vous pouvez détruire tous ce qui vous plaira**

** - hey vraiment tout ce qu'on veut ? ( Adachi )**

** - Oh oui cette immonde serpent mérite la mort pour tous ce qu'il a fait…a vous mes frères et aux autres personnes (Naru)**

** - Je sens que ça va saigner ce soir ( Tomoe )**

** - Il ne faut pas…. leur faire….. trop de mal (Keiko)**

** - Tu dis ça mais après toi tu vas les déchirer alors moi aussi je veux m'amuser ( Akira )**

** - Ce soir Oto va y laisser ces plumes…( Gaara )**

** - Les angles noirs vont briller sous la lune ( Yuki )**

**Bien allons-y oh et pas de quartier (naru)**

** Alors que chaque duos allaient de son côté Naruto et Adachi allèrent vers le nord. En arrivant devant le repère il purent remarquer que plus de 10 gardes surveillait la porte. Naruto sentit Adachi rire à côté de lui avant qu'il lui dise qu'il s'en occupait. Naruto attendit quelques secondes avant qu'Adachi ne revienne et ne lui dise que la voix était libre. Alors qu'ils en discutant et tuant les ninja qui étaient devant eux, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui leur semblait caché un énorme secret. D'un accord mutuel ils ouvrirent la porte et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent sans mouvement devant eux se tenait….(**_** ndl : oro en train de coucher avec un chien ? AH l'image !!) **_

_**Voilà c'est la fin ….. **_

_**Non déconne voici la suite)**_

** Donc devant eux ils virent une bonne centaines d'enfant tous aussi maigre l'un que l'autre mais surtout leur corps était plein de cicatrices. A cet instant la colère de naruto et Adachi explosèrent. Ne tenant compte de rien, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller vers la salle d'Orochimaru pour pouvoir le tuer.**

** Alors lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, ils remarquèrent que tous les autres étaient déjà là et semblaient en avoir aussi trop vu. Naruto s'avança mais avant d'ouvrir la porte il eût le temps d'entendre Yuki dire ' il est le temps du jugement'.**

** Devant lui se tenait Kabuto et Orochimaru. Il s'avança avec les autres pour se mettre devant lui le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de lui cracher à la gueule comme s'il n'était qu'un chien . Orochimaru le regarda comme s'il allait le tuer lorsqu'il remarqua les 8 autres présences derrière lui. Et là Orochimaru compris qu'il avait devant lui les 9 jinchurikens rassemblés devant lui et qui selon lui ne semblait vouloir que sa mort. Mais d'autres questions trottés dans son esprit comment avait-il pu savoir où se trouvait son repère. Les gens savaient qu'ils s'étaient installé à Oto mais ils savaient tous qu'ils n'y était jamais dans ce repère alors pourquoi eux le savaient, à moins que… Un traître, il y avait un traître chez lui mais qui ? Qui l'avait trahi ?**

** Avant même qu'il n' ait pu parler une voie l'en empêcha :**

** -Orochimaru, vous êtes condamnés par la cour des Anges Noirs à mourir pour meurtre, menace envers la population,viol, kidnapping, séquestration, harcèlement mental et j'en passe. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant que l'on vous interroge puis exécute ? **

** - Les.. les…les anges noirs, vous ??**

** - Et tu t'attendais à qui face de serpent ? ( Ayame )**

** - Mais enfin, ce sont les plus hauts criminels recherchés (oro)**

** - Et bien maintenant vous savez qui c'est et que vous n'avez pas d'autres question , nous allons vous interroger (Gaara)**

** - Bien que savez-vous de ceux qu'on appelle les démons de l'ombres ??**

** - les démons de l'ombre ? j'ai entendu des choses sur eux, mais je ne vous les direz jamais bandes de sales morveux **

** - Adachi, s'il te plait.**

** - Oh mais avec joie.**

** Adachi sorti une énorme épée d'on ne sait où et s'avança vers orochimaru qui était toujours assis et qui voulait s'enfuir avant de se retrouver attaché à son siège **

** - QUI EST LE TRAITRE ? QUI A OSE ME TRAHIR ?**

** - Mais moi orochimaru**

** Se retournant, il vit kabuto qui le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres **

** - Croyais-tu réellement que j'étais un des tiens ? quel dommage **

** - Espèce de…**

** -Bien commençons l'interrogatoire **

** - Qui sont les démons de l'ombres ? **

** - Ce sont... **

** Après l'avoir torturé, Orochimaru dévoila tous ce qu'il savait d'eux. Naruto satisfait décida qu'il fallait le tué maintenant. Ce fut Kabuto qui s'en chargea trop heureux de se débarrassé de ce monstres mais avant de partir il y apposèrent leur marque un ange noir entouré de 9 démons tuant un serpent à cou d'épée.**

** - Bien maintenant il ne nous restent plus qu'à allez dire à nos village ce que nous avons découvert ce soir..**

* * *

**_Voilà chapitre terminé je suis désolé pas pu faire plus long je reviens tous juste du sport et là je dois aller chez de la famille pas le temps pour moi bisous à tous  
_**

_**Reviews svp ??**_

_**Kiki1992**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer rien n'est à moi **_

_**Réponse reviews : **_

_**Richon : tu vas le découvrir maintenant** _

_**Chacra : pas pu faire de fin sadique parce que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps**_

_**Hitto-sama : je ne sais pas si t'as lu mon résumé mais comme je l'ai dit c'est ma première fic et je ne sais pas très bien utilisé le site . Je te remercie de tes remarques mais je n'apprécie pas la façon dont tu l'as formulé alors excuse-moi de ne pas savoir bien écrire ! **_

_**Atsu : ce n'est pas vraiment de l'égoïsme mais c'est vrai qu'on peux voir ça comme ça**_

_**666naku : je suis désolé de te dire que tu ne sera pas qui est cette personne avant quelques chapitre **_

_**Merci pour les reviews **_

**_pour les paroles entre kyubi et naru cela sera en italique gras et souligné_**

**Chapitre 5**

** Alors qu'ils avaient fini de tuer Orochimaru, Naruto et ses compagnons se séparèrent. Ils devaient annoncer à leur chef de village, ce qui allais arriver dans peu de temps avec cette nouvelle organisation 'les démons de l'Ombre'**

** Arrivé chez lui, Naruto se changea avant de se diriger vers le bureau de l'hokage. Il y avait une réunion et c'était à ce moment où il devait annoncer à tout le monde la grosse nouvelle de l'organisation qui se dirigeait vers les villages ninja pour les exterminer !**

** Après être rentré dans le bureau, tout le monde le regarda avec surprise, Pour une fois qu'il était arrivé à l'heure, il se demanda se qu'ils allaient lui reprocher**

** - Quoi j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?**

** - Non c'est juste que tu n'as que 5minutes de retard et que tu es arrivé avant kakashi-sensei. (saku)**

** - C'est un jour faste. (tous)**

** - Yo les jeunes, alors on pari quand est-ce que Naruto arrivera ? (Kaka)**

** - Cela ne sert à rien je suis déjà là. (naru)**

** - Oh… c'est un jour faste alors… (kaka)**

** - Ah mais merde, si c'est pour ça qu'on est là, je me barre ! (naru)**

** - Non attends , on voulait savoir si tu avais déjà entendu parler de Anges Noirs ? (tsuna)**

** - Ces types que personnes n'a jamais réussi à attraper et dont on ne connaît pas l'identité ? (naru)**

** - Oui ! (tsuna)**

** - Oui, j'ai entendus dire qu'ils ont tué pas mal de Nukenin et d'après une source ils se sont attaqués à Oto aujourd'hui même. (naru)**

** - C'est exact, que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur eux ?**

** -****Que tu en fais parti ? **

_** -****Cela serait un peu mal vu,non ?**_

** - ****Pas tort, c'est qu'il devient intelligent le petiot. **

_**- T'as vu ça ?**_

** - Naruto ? alors ? ( lee )**

** - Pardon j'étais dans la lune… (naru)**

** -****Dans le ventre,plutôt (kyu)  
**

** - En faite, il semblerait qu'ils ne sont pas réellement des gens mauvais, selon mes sources…**

** -****Donc toi.(kyu)**

- …**ils aideraient les gens et ne s'attaquerai qu'au Nukenin , par contre je ne sais pas leur but.**

** - ****tu connais leur but, vu que vous partager tous le même. **

_**- je sais mais je veux garder ce la pour moi, pour l'instant en tout cas… **_

** - ok merci naruto. ****(tsuna)**

** - Ah j'allais oublié, ils m'ont contacté pour que je fasse passer un message et…(naru) **

** - Quoi et ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ?? (1****er**** conseiller)**

** - D'abord, vous allez changer de ton avec moi, ensuite je ne vous ai pas permis de me tutoyer alors vous allez me vouvoyer et pour finir ils viennent juste de me contacter alors si vous voulez savoir ce qu'ils veulent vous allez baisser d'un ton, je ne suis pas votre chien !! (naru)**

**- Prend ça dans ta gueule le vieux !! t'as rien à dire hein ?? mais c'est normal mon Naru-chou est le plus fort BWAAAAA…**

_**- Euh Kyu ? tu sais qu'ils ne t'entendent pas ?**_

**- Ah oui… j'avais oublié.**

** - Donc comme je disais, ils m'ont dit de vous dire qu'une organisation est apparu et qu'ils ne faut pas les prendre à la légère. (naru)**

** -Et alors on s'en fout, tant que ce n'est pas nous leur ennemi. (conseiller)**

** -Justement ce qu'ils souhaitent c'est la fin des villages ninja ! Alors c'est vrai vous n'avez rien à craindre. Qui aurait peur d'un vieillard qui n'a que sa grosse gueule pour se défendre ? **

** -****Et toc mange toi ça entre les dents ? (kyu)  
**

_** -****Euh je crois que le proverbe c'est mange toi ça dans les dents **_

** -****Ah euh..(kyu)**

_** -****Bon on passe, ça te dit de l'humilier une peu plus ?**_

**- Et comment !**

** - Oh faites comment vous appelez vous ? (naru)**

** - Masumo shinichi (conseiller)**

** - Mais bien sûr, maintenant je sais qui vous êtes ! J'ai déjà entendu votre femme parler de vous ! (Naru)**

** - Ah bon ? (Shinichi)**

** -****Tu le connais ?(kyu)**

_** -****Non, jamais vu de ma vie, ni lui ni sa femme !**_

** - Oui, il semblerait que vous ne la satisfaisait pas et que pour ne plus être frustré, elle irai coucher avec vos amis les plus proches !!**

** - Comment osez-vous (shini)**

** - Vous devriez aller voir si elle ne couche pas avec votre voisin en ce moment**

** - Alors que le conseiller sortait, naruto se retourna et remarqua que la moitié des personnes présentes le regardaient avec admiration alors que l'autres avec de la gêne.**

** - Quoi encore ?**

** - Hum, en faite personne n'a jamais voulu lui dire ce que tu viens de lui dire.**

** - Attends tu veux dire que sa femme le trompe vraiment ?**

** - Oui**

** - Euh, je ne le savais pas…**

** Alors que Naruto essayait de garder son calme, il entendit kyubi lui dire :**

** -****et c'est là qu'elle couche vraiment avec son voisin en ce moment même(kyu)**

_** -****qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire à ton avis ?**_

**- un truc à 3 ? (kyu)**

** Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Naruto, il explosa de rire, suivi par Kyubi. Tout le monde le regarda. Il fallait dire qu'il était magnifique avec ses cheveux détaché, son visage totalement détendu et son rire très doux.**

** Un jeune brun, survivant de son clan ne pu détacher son regard de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de coude le sorti de sa contemplation. Sasuke se retourna vers le type qui avait osait le déranger pour lui montrer sa façon de penser avant de remarquer que c'était Shikamaru et que celui-ci lui tendait un mouchoir et que Temari essayait de ne pas rigoler.**

** - tu baves**

** Sasuke se retrouva avec une tête aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.**

_** Vers les senseis**_

** - Il cache quelque chose. (Asuma) **

** - Pardon ? ( Kunerai )**

** -Lorsqu'il a parlé du but de l'organisation, son poing s'est légèrement crispé.**

** - Et puis comment a-t-il su que Oto à été attaqué alors que Hokage-sama vient juste de l'apprendre ? (kaka)**

** - Je ne devrais pas penser cela mais si Naruto faisait parti de cette organisation ? ( Iruka )**

** - Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il fasse parti de l'organisation ?c'est de Naruto Uzumaki dont on parle ! Celui qui souhaite devenir Hokage !! Il n'a pas pu les rejoindre ( Gai ) **

** - Je l'espère ( Kaka )**

_** Retour vers l'ensemble**_

** - Excusez-moi je viens juste de penser à quelque chose de…drôle si on peux dire ça comme ça (naru)**

** - Ce n'est rien ( tsuna )**

** - Alors cette organisation ? (jirayia) **

** - AH oui c'est vrai ! Ils sont composé de millier de soldats, ils les ont séparés en plusieurs élites. Pour chaque élite, il y a un commandant, ils sont aux nombres de 17 pour l'instant. Et au-dessus d'eux se trouve le chef encore inconnu mais très puissant. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, leur but est d'exterminer tous les ninja. (naru) **

** - Est-ce que les Anges Noirs t'on contacté pour que tu les rejoignes ? ( Kaka )**

** - C'est exact (naru) **

** - ****Pas que contacté vu que tu en fais partis !!**

** Après avoir entendu cette réponse le silence devient tendu et oppressant.**

** - et quelle a été ta réponse ? (shika)**

** - La même que pour Akatsuki. (naru) **

** - Attends tu veux dire qu'akatsuki t'as demandé de te joindre à eux ? (Neji)**

** - Ben ouais. (naru)**

** - As-tu vu Itachi ? ( Sasuke)**

** - Pour tout dire je n'en ai vu aucun ! (naru)**

** - HEIN ?? (tous) **

** -Ben oui parce que je…..**

* * *

**Voila 5eme chapitre terminé**

**Alors une idée de pourquoi Naru n'a pas vu Akatsuki?**

**Désolé du retard**

_**Reviews s'il vous plait ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** Disclamer : rien n'est à moi**_

_**Réponses aux reviews **_

_**Richon : merci de suivre l'histoire, tu te rappelles la lettre que l'Aka a envoyé à Naruto ? eh ben c'est à ce moment-là qu'il les a rencontrés**_

_**Hineko : je me suis aussi éclater en écrivant les délires entre Kyu et Naru et désolé pour le yaoi mais j'essayerai décrire une fic hétéro dès que je peux. Merci pour ta reviews en tout cas **_

_**Serenia1832 : ben je suis contente que naruto te donne des frissons, merci pour la reviews**_

_**Mini-Yuya : je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, merci de la lire**_

_**Miss-hayden**__** : ben je crois que j'ai lu tellement de fics qui finissent comme ça que je veux m'assurer que les autres ressentent ce que j'ai ressenti à la fin d'un chapitre laissé en suspense mais bon je suis gentil alors je vais mettre la suite maintenant…**_

* * *

Rappel du dernier chapitre 

**- As-tu vu Itachi ?(sasu)**

**- Pour tout dire j'en ai vu aucun ! (naru)**

**- HEIN ?? (tous)**

**- Ben oui parce que je….**

**Chapitre 6**

**- Ben oui parce que j'avais 3heures de retard, ils ont du en avoir marre et se sont barrés.**

**- Mais alors comment tu sais qu'ils te voulaient avec eux ? ( sasu )**

**- C'était dans la lettre qu'il avait laissé sur le pont. (naru)**

**- Et pourquoi t'avais 3 heures de retard ?**

**- Parce que… parce que je me suis perdu, oui voilà je me suis perdu. **

**- C'est pas plutôt parce que les autres non pas voulu te laisser partir ? (kyu)**

_**- C'est vrai mais je préfère mon explication même si elle est bidon . (naru)**_

**- Ok ok!! (kyu)**

**- Et tu pouvais pas nous prévenir qu'ils étaient là-bas ? (Iru)**

**- A quoi cela aurait servi que je vous le dise ? (naru)**

**- A les arrêter ! (lee)**

**- Impossible vous êtes trop faible. (naru)**

**- Pardon ? (neji)**

**- Vous avez tous entendu parler d'Uchiwa Madara ? (naru)**

**- Oui. (tous)**

**- Bien et maintenant si je vous disais qu'il est vivant et à la tête de l'Akatsuki ? (naru)**

**- Impossible ! (Kaka)**

**- Et pourtant si , je l'ai combattu et je m'en suis pas sorti du mieux de ma forme, j'en suis même sorti dans un état végétatif. (naru)**

**- Comment à tu réussi a partir alors ? ( chouji)**

**-En fuyant. (naru)**

**- Pardon ? toi fuir ? Tu te moques de nous ? (kiba)**

**-Je suis resté pendant 2 semaines sous l'effet du mangekyou et je m'en souviens parfaitement comme si c'était hier donc je suis incapable de mentir. (naru) **

**- Et comment cela se fait-il que tu es en vie ? ( Asuma )**

**- Certaines personnes ne voulaient pas que je meure il me semble. (naru)**

** Et comment, alors qu'il pensait vraiment à mourir, tous ceux de l'organisation firent en sorte qu'il reste ne vie. Avec toutes ces menaces de mort – même s'il était mort, ils le ramèneraient de l'enfer pour lui faire payer sa mort- il préféra rester en vie. Pour les missions qu'il devait faire, un des siens le remplaçait pour qu'il se repose. **

**Puis ils avaient (**_**ndl : l'organisation les Anges Noirs **_**), sans lui, qu'ils tueraient Uchiwa. Ironie du sort ou pas, il se sentait attiré par un Uchiwa alors que ces derniers ne voulaient que sa mort !**

**- Bien Hokage-sama, si vous permettez je vais me retirer.**

**- Oui bien sûr mais si tu as…**

**Tsunade ne pu continuer sa phrase qu'un ninja rentre après avoir reçu la permission de cette dernière.**

**- Que se passe-t-il ? (tsuna)**

**- Une femme et sa sœur ainsi qu'un enfant souhaitent rencontrer Uzumaki Naruto. (ninja)**

**- Tu les connais Naruto ? (tsuna)**

**- Bien sûr tu vois il n'y a que 2 femmes et 1 enfant sur cette terre…(naru)**

**- Naruto ! Qui sont-ils ( tsuna )**

**- Ils disent qu'ils sont la femme, le fils et la belle-sœur de Naruto (ninja)**

**- HEIN ? (tous sauf Naruto)**

**- Vous voulez parler d'Akira, Tomoe et Ayame ? faites les entrer je les connais**

**Alors que le ninja alla chercher les 2 femmes et l'enfant, Naruto se demanda se qu'elles voulaient. Cela devait être important étant donné que lorsqu'ils quittaient le repère, c'était je ne te connais pas tu me connais pas.**

**Du côté des autres, ils regardèrent Naruto comme un alien. Naruto marier ? Non mais où allait le monde ?**

**Lorsque les 2 femmes et l'enfant entrèrent tout le monde pu constater qu'ils étaient seulement amis tous les 4.**

**- Naruto Ni Chan ( Akira )**

**- Hey, petit monstre comment vas-tu ?**

**- Je vais bien mais tu m'as manqué. (kira) **

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi ( Naru)**

**- Et moi je t'es manqué ? ( Tomoe )**

**- Non mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous foutez-là ! (naru)**

**- On a été attaqué. ( Ayame )**

**- Et alors pourquoi ne pas ne pas être allez voir Gaara ? (naru)**

**- Parce qu'Akira voulait te voir…(Ayame)**

- …**et donc nous voilà. (tomoe)**

**- Et la véritable raison ? ( naru)**

**- Ben on revenais de tu-sais-quoi, quand il est apparu. ( Ayame )**

**- Il ? Qui ça il ? (naru)**

**- Ben ton ami ( Tomoe )**

**- Quel ami ? (naru)**

**- Mais ton ami , celui dont la belette est amoureux (Akira)**

**- Le morveux, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et puis je suis pas amoureux de ce crétin (yuki)**

**- Tiens, la même réaction que toi (kyu)**

_**- Couché le chien (naru)**_

**- C'est plutôt le renard mon cœur (kyu)**

**- Naru-chan , naru-chan ?(tomoe)**

**- Hein, quoi ? (naru)**

**- Ah enfin, t'es de retour parmi nous ( tomoe )**

**- Qu'est-ce que cette perverse était encore en train de te dire ?**

**- Hey ! je suis pas une perverse ! j'admire ce qui est beau (kyu)**

**- Rien d'important, oh faite yu-chan ? (**_**ndl :ajouter un sourire forcé ici)**_

**- Oui ? (yuki)**

**- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI NON DE DIEU ?? et vous autres ? (naru) **

**- Oui ? (un petit groupe pas encore apparu)**

**- SORTEZ DE CETTE PLANQUE TOUT DE SUITE !! ( naru )**

**- Hey, naru-chou, ça faisait longtemps ! (Adachi)**

**- Adachi, si tu ne veux pas devenir comme ces personnes que tu as … côtoyé, t'as intérêt à me donner une réponse pour ta présence ici ! ok (naru)**

** Adachi comprenant parfaitement la menace de torture, déglutit ainsi que les autres membres se l'organisation. Un Naruto en colère, c'était eh bien…. Plus effrayant que tous les dieux en colère réunis. La dernière fois que Naruto était en colère, il s'était attaqué à un nukenin nommé Hamtaro ( **_**ndl : imaginez-vous hamtaro le hamster en délinquant !!)**_**. Adachi n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, voulu être à la place de cet Hamtaro. Naruto le torturait alors qu'Hamtaro le suppliait de l'achever. Bien sûr Naruto refusa et au contraire doubla d'intensité dans sa torture. Cela avait duré des heures et des heures avant que Naruto le tue mais pas d'un coup pour qu'il ne ressente rien, oh non il lui avait tranché un petit peu la gorge et l'avait laissé comme ça, le sang sortant se sa gorge. Adachi, lui-même n'avait jamais torturé quelqu'un comme ça. Tout le monde disait qu'il était le plus sadique mais pourtant c'était une erreur. Naruto en était la preuve vivante.**

**C'était à partir de ce jour qu'ils avaient tous étaient déclarés comme dangereux criminels. Non mais c'est vrai cette Hamtaro était un Kage et Naruto et les autres avaient décimé presque tous les ninja présent . C'était pas beau à voir.**

**Adachi soupira avant de répondre à Naruto**

**- Comme Akira, Ayame et Tomoe, le copain de Yu-chan nous a prévenu d'une attaque imminente sur Konoha et que plusieurs personnes souhaitent te voir mort durant cette attaque.**

**- De même pour moi, mais moi mon village était déjà sous les cendres quand je suis arrivé. Donc je vais vivre chez toi mon cœur (Yuki )**

**- Si tu veux, tant que tu gardes tes mains baladeuse pour toi ! et vous je suppose que le copain de Yuki vous a aussi prévenu ? (naru)**

**- ouaip (tous)**

**Du côté des ninja, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Qui étaient ces gens ? Comment connaissaient-ils Naruto ? Tsunade se décida enfin à savoir qui étaient ces gens, demanda**

**- Naruto ? Tu nous présentes ?**

**- Hey, Na-chan ? ****C'est qui cette femme? Ton Hokage n'était pas sensé avoir 50 ans ? Cette vieille semble en avoir 70 ! (yuki)**

**- C'est parce que tu es capable de la voir sans son jutsu en utilisant ta pupille. (naru)**

**- Moi aussi je la vois sans son jutsu, c'est normal ni-san ?(Kira)**

**- Oui, tu peux la voir parce que, enfin voilà quoi. (naru)**

**- Je comprend pas. (kira)**

**-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, tu veux bien ? ( Naru) **

**- Ok ! (kira)**

**- Excusez-moi, peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ? (tsuna)**

**- Tu sauras lui expliquer blondinet ? ( tomoe )**

**- S'il vous plait. (tsuna)**

**- Tu insinue quoi là ? (naru)**

**- Jeunes gens (tsuna)**

**- Ben que t'auras besoin de nous pour lui faire comprendre vu ta débilité (tomoe)**

**- Ano (tsuna)**

**- Tomoe, a…arrête (keiko)**

**- S'il vous plait (tsuna)**

**- Wouah, keiko-chan a parlé sans bégayer. (kira)**

**- Je vous parle ! (tsuna)**

**- Akira ! on ne se moque pas des autres ! (naru)**

**- MAIS MERDE VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ?! (tsuna)**

**- Effrayante ! (yuki)**

**- Yu-chan la ferme ! nous t'écoutons. (naru)**

**- Merci ! Maintenant si tu nous présenté ? (tsuna)**

**- OK alors, il y a Yuki, Adachi, Akira, Tomoe, Ayame, Kumiko, Keiko et tu connais déjà Gaara. (naru)**

**- Et eux c'est qui ? ( Ayame)**

**- Alors d'abord l'hokage tsunade et le sanin jirayia. Ensuite les senseis : Gai, Kunerai, Asuma et kakashi mon sensei. (naru)**

**- Oh c'est lui qu'on appelle le ninja copieur, celui qui est à demi Uchiwa ? Il est fort ? (Adachi)**

**- Ché pas après les élèves : Neji, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru et vous connaissez tous plus ou moins le frère et la sœur de Gaara : Temari et Kankuro. (naru)**

**- Ils ne te ressemblent pas mon cœur. T'es sur que vous êtes de la même famille ? (Ayame)**

**- Je t'emmerde ! (gaara)**

**Tout le monde fut surpris que Gaara utilise ce vocabulaire! Non mais si ça continuez comme ça, où allez le monde ?**

**- Bon on s'en fout. Donc ensuite y'a Lee, Chouji, Kiba et son chien Akamaru –qui n'a pas l'air de vous apprécier- Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke. (naru)**

**- Oh c'est lui le petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa ? (Yuki)**

**- Oauis pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?**

**- Non, c'est juste que je trouve que tu lui ressemble, physique en tout cas, pour la force ça reste à voir. (yuki)**

**- Bien que je préfère l'adulte (Ayame)**

**- Et où allez-vous vivre ?(tsuna)**

**- Chez Na-chan (tous)**

**- Naruto ?(tsuna)**

**- Désolé mais j'ai de la place que pour 4 personnes.(naru)**

**- Bien Sasuke, je crois que tu as assez de places chez toi pour les accueillir tous les neufs chez toi ? (tsuna)**

**- Euh oui…(sasu)**

**- Attendez, vous allez laisser tous ses malades dans la même maison ? (naru)**

**- Oui pourquoi ? (tsuna)**

**- Est-ce que tu tiens à ta maison Sasuke ?**

**- Ben ouais**

**- Alors il vaut mieux qu'ils ne restent pas chez toi ! (naru)**

**- Pourquoi (sasu)**

**- Je suis d'accord avec Naru-chou, si tu tiens à ta maison, évite de tous nous héberger dans un même endroit (Adachi)**

**- On ferait peut-être mieux de les enfermer en prison et quelqu'un les surveillera comme ça pas de conneries ! (naru)**

**- Hey, vous êtes cruel tous les deux ! si on vous jure que l'on fera rien, ce sera bon ? (Tomoe)**

**- Impossible, vous êtes incapable de tenir vos promesses. (Adachi)**

**- Même pas vrai, on tiens toujours nos promesses ! (yuki)**

**- Oh comme cette fois où tu as fais boire une bouteille de vodka à Keiko alors que l'on te l'avais interdit ?ou peut-être cette fois où…(naru)**

**- C'est bon j'ai pigé (Yuki)**

**- Et si toi et Adachi nous surveillaient ? (kumiko)**

**- C'est plutôt à nous de vous surveiller, après tout vous avez vu toutes les conneries que vous faites tout les deux lorsque vous êtes ensemble ? (Ayame)**

**- C'est vrai ça, après tout Naruto, t'es le plus pire de nous tous….**

**Tomoe ne pu terminer sa phrase car le petit Akira venait juste de lui donnait un coup de pied au mollet, et prit son petit air menaçant. Naruto, sentant la dispute totalement puérile qui allait commencer , décida de calmer le jeu. **

**- Ola, on se calme tous, ok ? (naru)**

**- Oui ( Tous ceux de l'organisation) **

**- Na-chan, j'ai faim (Akira)**

**- Et tu veux manger quoi ? (naru)**

**- Des ramens (kira) **

**- Allons-y alors (naru)**

**Tout le monde commença à sortir, Naruto alla les suivre lorsqu'une pression sur sa manche l'arrêta. Se retournant il découvrit Sasuke qui lui demanda s'il pouvait attendre que les autres sortent pour lui parler. Alors que tout les autres étaient sorti, Naruto demanda alors :**

**- Que se passe-t-il Sasuke ? **

- …**..**

** _Vers les autres_**

**- Il est où Na-chan ? (Kira)**

**- En train de se faire Draguer ! (yuki)**

**- Quoi ? quelqu'un veut toucher Naruto ? Je refuse, je vais montrer à cette personne ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à mon Na-chan ! ( Tomoe)**

**- Attends-moi je vais lui broyer les os à cette importun !( Ayame)**

**- Vous n'allez nulle part ! (Adachi en retenant les deux filles)**

**- Excusez-moi, mais vous avez rencontré comment Naruto ? (Saku)**

**- Dans la forêt. ****(Yuki)**

**- Pardon ? (Shika)**

**- Désolé mais on préfère garder le secret de notre rencontre. ( Keiko)**

**- Pourquoi ?( kiba)**

**- Parce que c'est un moment magique que seuls nous neufs pouvons comprendre. ( Kumiko)**

** _Vers les deux garçon_**

**- Que se passe-t-il Sasuke (Naru)**

**- Je …. (**_**ndl : glissez un sourire sadique ici de ma part)**_

* * *

**Voilà fin du 6****ème**** chapitre **

**Désolé du retard**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Que veux Sasuke ?.**

**Reviews please?**

**Bisous kiki1992**


	7. haute drague? malédiction? Naïveté?

Coucou tout le monde

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Vous allez bien ? je suis désolé du retard mais j'avais pas le temps de publier la suite ! Pardon.**_

_**Bon ben j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Haute Drague ? Malédiction ? Naïveté ? Organisation ?**

**- Que se passe-t-il Sasuke ?**

**-Je tenais à m'excuser pour toutes ses chose que je t'ai dite ! je ne le pensais pas.**

**- Tant fais pas, si je tenais compte de toutes les insultes qu'on m'a dit, je ne crois pas que tu sois le pire.**

**- Et euh, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?**

**- Non , je pourrais pas en avoir, vu que je suis gay.**

**- Oh et tu es libre ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Pour savoir si j'ai une chance.**

**- Une chance ? une chance pour quoi ?**

**- Mais pour ça.**

**Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto , alors que celui-ci reculait à chaque pas que faisait Sasuke. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, lorsque Naruto de retrouva dos au mur. Sasuke se rapprocha se son oreille et lui souffla dessus avant de mordre son lobe. Naruto ne pu retenir le frisson qui lui parcouru le corps à cet instant précis.**

**Avant de se retirer, Sasuke approcha ses lèvres de celle de Naruto, les effleura , avant de les presser tendrement sur les lèvres de celui qui lui avait volait son cœur. **

**Ne voulant pas presser Naruto,il se retira et le regarda. Il ne pu empêcher un sourire en voyant celui-ci le regardait avec de beaux yeux bleus grand ouverts.**

**- T'as une touche, une très belle touche ! si tu la veux pas, je … commença Kyubi**

_**- Argh, tais-toi ! laisse moi en profiter ! la coupa Naruto**_

**- Et après c'est moi la perverse !**

**Voyant que Naruto commençait à reprendre ses esprits, sasuke lui proposa de rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. Incapable de répondre, Naruto ne pu qu'hocher de la tête.**

**Marchant vers ichikaru (**_**ndl :ça s'écrit comme ça ?)**_** naruto essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Sasuke l'avait-il embrassé ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto porta sa main à ses lèvres. **

**Sasuke voyant cela, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Naruto ne pu demander la raison de ce baiser car il étaient arrivés devant le restaurant et qu'Akira venait de lui sauter dans les bras. Il le traîna vers la table où ils étaient tous assis, avant de lui montrer une place bien précise.**

**- Je t'ai réservé ta place Naru-ni, juste à côté de moi.**

**- C'est gentil de ta part.**

**Alors que Sasuke rentrait dans le restaurant, il se retrouva confronté à 9 regards promettant des milliers de souffrance. Après s'être assis à côté de kakashi, qui lui avait gardé une place,il sentit encore plus les regards pesants sur lui. Kakashi se pencha à son oreille et lui glissa :**

**- Tu ferais mieux de préparer ton testament, ils n'ont pas l'intention de te rater puisque tu sembles tenir à Naruto !**

**Du côté des Anges noirs , Keiko voulant faire comprendre qu'on ne touchait pas son Naruto sans conséquences demanda haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et plus particulièrement un garçon brun :**

**- Dit Naruto, tu connais quelqu'un qui saurai lancé des malédictions ?**

**- Euh oui pourquoi ?**

**- Il y a une personne qui doit savoir qu'on ne touche pas la pureté des autres sans conséquences ! répondit yuki à la place de Keiko**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Un crétin qui ne sait pas où est sa place ! expliqua Kumiko**

**- Un connard qui veux nous voler la chose la plus précieuse que l'on possède ! ajouta Ayame **

**- Ben au lieu de lancer une malédiction, pourquoi ne pas défendre cette chose précieuse ? demanda Naruto**

**- Parce que c'est une personne Naruto. Dit Gaara**

**Adachi n'ayant encore rien dit jusqu'à présent ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pas de doute, c'était bien leur Naruto. Il lui dit : **

**- Toujours aussi naïf, chéri !**

**- Naïf ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu comprendras plus tard. Quand à vous, vous allez laisser les chose se faire sans intervenir, si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous arrivent malheur.**

**- Mais Ada-chan… commença Tomoe**

**- Est-ce bien clair ? coupa Adachi**

**- Oui. Répondirent-ils tous.**

**Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher un soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait surtout pas se les mettre à dos. Oh non ! Surtout pas cela !! Tsunade ayant compris, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Puis se retournant vers Naruto, elle lui demanda :**

**- Que faisons-nous pour l'organisation dont tu nous a parlé ?**

**- Oh tant fais pas pour eux, tout les neufs on va s'en occuper mais après on aura besoin de votre aide.**

**- Tous les neufs ? mais Naruto tu as dit qu'ils étaient puissant, vous n'y arriveraient pas, c'est impossible !! s'exclama Gai**

**- L'impossible devient toujours possible avec nous. Leur précisa Adachi**

**- Et puis ce n'est pas la 1****er**** fois qu'on les affrontent alors y'a rien a craindre. Ajouta Yuki**

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Leur démontra tsunade**

**- Je souhaiterai que tu organises quelque chose pour moi tsunade. Lui dit naruto**

**- Bien sûr. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Tsunade**

**- Je veux que…. (naru)**

* * *

_**Voilà chapitre 7 terminé**_

_**Alors petite idée pour Naruto ?**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu**_

_**Bisous à tous **_

_**Kiki1992**_


	8. Danger? Bataille? Explication!

**_Disclamer : rien est à moi_**

**_Je suis sincèrement désolé du retard, mais j'étais en compétition et donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu du temps pour moi._**

**_Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic et qui pensent que je mens, vous vous trompez. _**

**_C'est juste que j'avais déjà tapé les premiers chapitres et il me restait plus qu'à les publier._**

**_Bon je vous fait plus attendre voici la suite_**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Richon : tant fait pas je vais me faire un plaisir de torturer Sasu_**

**_JTFLAM : merci du compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, il y aura de l'action._**

**_Mini-Yuya__ : coucou je te promets d'essayé de faire un long chapitre cette fois-ci, je me suis aussi bien amusé à écrire les dialogues_**

**_lil525__ : promis je fais un tout petit peu exprès lol voici la suite_**

**Danger ? Bataille ? Explication !**

**- Je veux que tu organises un test de survie**

**- Un test de survie ?**

**- Oui, alors tu acceptes ?**

**- Bien et les règles ?**

**- Tu les fais, c'est toi qui choisis.**

**- Ok ce sera intéressant**

**Alors que Naruto allait ajouter quelque chose, un ninja apparut et expliqua à Tsunade :**

**- excusez-moi mais il y a une troupe de ninja qui se rapproche, que faisons-nous ?**

**- eh bien, nous allons….commença Tsunade**

**- Nous allons nous en occupé, restez ici Hokage-sama. La coupa Naruto**

**Tsunade se retourna vers Naruto, elle remarqua que ses huit autres amis s'étaient aussi levé et semblaient juste attendre Naruto qui demanda au ninja :**

**- de quel côté arrivent-ils ?**

**- Du côté Est.**

**- Bien. Yuki, Keiko et Kumiko vous irez en éclaireur et vous débarrasserait des plus faibles.**

**- Ok. Répondirent les 3 cités**

**- Ensuite pour que cela réussissent Tomoe et Ayame vous ferez diversion.**

**- Peu importe la diversion ?**

**- Tant qu'elle marche, mais pas de nudisme.**

**- Quelle dommage.**

**- Ensuite Adachi, Gaara vous viendrez avec moi, on va s'occuper des capitaines.**

**- Yes Boss.**

**- Et toi mon petit Akira, tu surveillera les ninjas de Konoha, tu les laisses en aucun cas se mêler de la bataille et puis si un de nos ennemis réussis à passer, tue-le.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Bien maintenant que chacun connaît son rôle, ne nous faisons pas attendre.**

**- Ok**

**- Ah au faites…Nous avons une heure pas plus.**

**- C'est noté.**

**Dispersion.**

**Les ninjas ne purent qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche en voyant Naruto donnait des ordres et les autres l'écouter et obéir.**

**Voyant le petit Akira commençait à partir vers l'Est, les konohaiens le suivirent. En chemin Kakashi ne tenant plus demanda :**

**- Dis vous faites réellement confiance à Naruto ?**

**- Oui**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il est grand, fort et que c'est mon grand frère.**

**- Vous vous êtes rencontrez comment ? demanda Tsunade pensant avoir plus de chance avec le plus jeune des huit.**

**- C'est un secret. Répondit le seul membre du groupe restant**

**- Tu peux nous le dire. On dira rien à Naruto. Ajouta Sakura**

**- Je m'en fiche, c'est un secret et un secret ne se dis pas.**

**Sans s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent à la tour d'observation, et virent les autres en position. Alors que les troupes ennemies arrivèrent Tomoe et Ayame se mirent à courir vers les non-ninjas en criant au secours. Les troupes s'arrêtèrent et demandèrent au deux filles se qu'ils se passaient.**

**- Des ninjas nous ont attaqués, sans aucune raison valable et ils nous ont poursuivi, vous voulez bien nous aidez s'il vous plait monsieur ? répondit Tomoe en offrant une vue plongeante de son décolleté au gens en fassent d'elles.**

**Tellement absorbé par ce que disait Tomoe, personne ne remarqua que certain des ennemis étaient en train de tombé. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'un d'entre eux cria qu'ils s'en rendirent comptent. Seulement sur les 10 000 soldats présents, il n'y en avait plus que 5 000.**

**Les capitaines comprenant la diversion, voulurent attaqué les deux filles, seulement celles-ci avaient disparu. Alors que les responsables des soldats allaient aidés leur officier, ils se firent arrêter par trois personne. Naruto avait déjà compté le nombre de capitaines présent. 8 en tout. Bien tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de s'en débarrasser.**

**Un des Capitaines pris la parole :**

**- qui êtes vous ?**

**- ton pire cauchemar, mec…ton pire cauchemar. Répondit Akira avec un sourire sadique**

**- Cela signifie que l'on doit avoir peur de vous ?**

**- Pas qu'un peu. Répondit Gaara**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'on est des monstres. Ajouta Naruto**

**Les capitaines semblèrent hésiter, puis d'un coup l'un d'entre eux poussa un cri bestial avant de foncer vers les trois jeunes hommes, qui essayaient de ne pas rire. Kunai en main, le capitaine croyaient vraiment avoir réussis à blesser Naruto seulement il remarqua que la blessure de ce dernier se referma et l'ennemi se retrouva entouré d'une aura orange qui commençait à le brûler. Poussant un cri de terreur, il commença à courir dans tous les sens mais il ne n'arriva pas à s'en débarrasser. Il devient rapidement poussière.**

**- Que la poussière retourne à la poussière. Fit Naruto**

**Pour les ninjas de Konoha, ils ne purent rien dire pendant un bon moment. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder le combat, comprenant enfin leur faiblesse face à Naruto.**

**Les capitaines comprenant qu'ils étaient dangereux foncèrent vers les trois jeunes hommes, 2 sur Gaara, 2sur Adachi et 3 sur Naruto qui selon eux étaient le plus dangereux.**

** Côté Gaara. **

**L'un des deux capitaines sortit l'épée qu'il avait autour de la taille alors que l'autre préparait un jutsu.**

**Soupirant car il n'avait aucune envie de se battre, il se mit qu'en même en position et attendit que les deux emmerdeurs qui se tenaient devant lui attaque rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, les capitaines attaquèrent rapidement. Il vit deux clones se matérialisé devant lui, mais découvrit rapidement qui était le vrai. Voulant les faire dégager le plus vite, il créa un mini-Shukaku qui fonça droit sur les deux hommes et qui en coinça un dans son sable.**

**- Sabaku Sousou**

**Rapidement celui qui tenait l'épée devint qu'un simple souvenir. L'autre commençait réellement a avoir la trouille. ****_C'était qui ces types merde_**** . se demanda-t-il. **

**Ce fut sa dernière pensée d'ailleurs. Gaara venait de le tuer. D'ailleurs Gaara savait que ces types n'étaient pas aussi fort que cela. Les plus forts et dangereux étaient plus important. En les comparants en pouvait dire que les capitaines étaient des mouches et que les autres des éléphants. Un fossé les séparé énormément.**

**Du côté d'Adachi.**

**Il regardait ses deux adversaires comme s'ils étaient de la bonne viande toute fraîche. Lui qui avait besoin de se défouler, il allait être servi. Il composa des signes avant de prononcer :**

**- Kaze no Yaiba **

**Une énorme lame de vent apparu et fonça vers les deux ninjas et les découpa en plusieurs petits morceaux. Sa seule parole fut :**

**- Toutes mes condoléances messieurs.**

**Même morts, il les trouvait ennuyant. Puis se rappelant qu'ils devraient en garder au moins un vivant, il remarqua que pour Gaara ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Il ne lui restait plus que Naruto. Il fallait le prévenir alors.**

**Du côté de Naruto.**

**Alors qu'il se battait contre les autres, en faisant durer le combat – pour leur faire croire qu'ils étaient forts- il entendit Adachi lui dire :**

**- Gardes en un vivant.**

**- Hein, pourquoi moi ?**

**- Parce que nous ont les a déjà tués.**

**- Oui mais c'est nul.**

**- S'il te plait, naruto.**

**- Ok, c'est bon.**

**Faisant une petite moue, Naruto se retourna vers les 3 stupides capitaines qui osaient les attaquer. Tout doucement, son chacra forma une main. Cette dernière se dirigea vers deux des capitaines, les entoura et serra fort leur corps jusqu'à ce que celui-ci explose.**

**Regardant le dernier des capitaines, il lui fit un sourire désolé avant que la main ne s'abattent sur sa nuque et l'assomme.**

**Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la zone où ils venaient tous les huit de se battre et poussa un soupir de résignation. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que des cadavres, certains coupés en plusieurs morceaux, d'autres complètement explosés, et certains, eh bien, valez mieux pas en parler. Voulant se débarrasser des corps, il siffla une petite chanson qui ameuta un énorme renard de plus de 4 mètre de hauteur.**

**- qu'est ce que tu veux gamin ?**

**- est-ce que tu as faim ?**

**- Bien sûr**

**- Oh eh bien tu peux dévorer tous les cadavres ici présent.**

**- Oh eh bien je ne dirais pas non.**

**- Je te remercie.**

**Alors que le Yokai mangé les cadavres, Naruto et les 7 autres combattants se dirigèrent vers la tour d'observation pour rejoindre Akira. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il remarquèrent fut le silence pesant qui étaient présent. Comprenant qu'ils avaient tout vu et qu'ils allaient sûrement poser des questions. Naruto pris la parole :**

**- Je vous laisse le corps. Les questions pour plus tard, là moi je suis crevé alors je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous**

**Et il disparu. Petit à petit les 8 autres disparurent eux aussi. Les ninjas présent se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers le bureau de l'Hokage avec la ferme intention de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Arrivé à son bureau, personne ne pris la parole pendant quelques minutes avant que Tsunade demandent :**

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un à compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

**- Je crois que notre Naruto est toujours aussi imprévisible. Répondit Kakashi**

**- Kakashi nous parlons sérieusement. Expliqua Asuma**

**- Dites, vous avez remarquez le chacra des autres ? questionna Sakura**

**- Oui, ils avaient quelques choses de bestial, comme celui de Naruto. Répondit Neji**

**- Peut-être qu'ils sont…non c'est débile. Commença Kiba**

**- Parle kiba. Ordonna Tsunade**

**- Eh bien je me disais qu'ils faisaient peut-être partis des Anges Noirs ? Après tout, ils ne viennent pas de Konoha, ils sont tous les neufs amis et se sont rencontrés par hasard, vous trouvez pas que ça fait un peu trop pour des coïncidences ?**

**- Si, mais c'est dur à imaginer Naruto en tant que Nukenin. Commenta Gai**

**- Ce que je vais vous dire est top secret. Cela ne doit en aucun cas sortir de ce bureau sous peine de mort. Fit Tsunade en regardant tout le monde**

**- Cela doit être vraiment important. Répondit Shikamaru**

**- Ça l'est. Si un jour, les conseillers de Konoha apprenne que Naruto est en faite un traître, ils l'exécuterons sans même de procès,ni rien. En tant que porteur de Kyubi comme vous le savez tous, il lui sera impossible de plaider innocent ou pas. J'ai beau essayé de changer cette loi, je n'y arrive pas. Expliqua Tsunade**

**- Oh mon dieu… (Hinata)**

**Sans s'en rendre compte, à leur insu quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation :**

**- qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**- ….**

* * *

**_Voilà huitième chapitre bouclé_**

**_Alors qui écoute la conversation ?_**

**_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus._**

**_Bisous_**


	9. Transformation? Vérité? Aie

_Salut à tous_

_Je suis désolé, je suis gavé en retard pour mes textes, mais bon je suis en 1__ère__ Es et vu tous les devoirs qu'on ma donné j'ai plus de temps pour moi !! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer d'écrire un texte beaucoup plus long. Est-ce que je suis pardonné ???_

_Bon allez voici la suite_

Transformation ?

qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

C'est pas comme si je n'étais pas au courant, je connais très bien cette loi, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Alors pourquoi t'es aussi surpris ?

Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'ils essaieraient de faire ne sorte que je survive, c'est tout.

Je comprends, allez vient on va rejoindre les autres. C'est dangereux de les laisser seul.

T'as raison

Voyant que la conversation était finie, Naruto et Gaara rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient devant chez Naruto. Arrivé devant chez lui, Naruto vit tous ses compagnons avec une tête beaucoup trop sérieuse. Comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir parler de quelques choses d'importants, ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu. Ce fut Yuki qui prit la parole en premier :

Naruto, l'heure est vraiment grave ! Ils ont déjà envoyé des capitaines à Konoha. Tu sais comme nous tous que lorsqu'ils ne les verront pas revenir, ce sont les généraux qu'ils vont envoyés !! Et la dernière fois qu'on les a affrontés, on ne s'en est sorti que grâce à un coup de chance. Mais là, les ninjas de Konoha ne sont pas assez forts pour les battre, rien que pour battre les capitaines, ils devront être à 5 dessus !

Je sais tout ça, Yuki ! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais faire ! Est-ce que je dois les entraîner ? Je ne pourrais pas, ça prendrai trop de temps, et on n'a pas de temps ! expliqua Naruto

Et que devons-nous faire alors ? demanda Ayame

La seule chose que nous pouvons faire maintenant, c'est rassembler nos troupes à nous et surtout avant tout nous débarrasser d'Akatsuki ! Nous ne pourrons pas combattre avec Akatsuki encore vivante. Lorsque nous combattrons les généraux, nous serons faibles et Akatsuki en profitera surement pour nous avoir ! Mais avant tout, nous devons faire en sorte que notre compagnon soit libre ! fit comprendre Naruto aux autres

Et on va faire cela comment ? questionna Adachi

La seule solution que je vois, est que nous allons devoir nous transformer. Répondit Naruto

Nous transformer ? ça veut dire quoi Naru-Ni-Chan ? demanda Akira

Eh bien, ou cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, nous sommes des démons et qui dit démons dit personne fourbe ! Alors ce qu'on va faire c'est….

Pendant ce temps Sasuke et les autres attendaient Naruto et ses amis dans l'espoir de leur parlé mais ne les voyant pas arrivé, ils commençaient à se poser des questions. Sans se rendre compte que quelque chose se passaient derrière leurs dos, les ninjas rentraient chez Sasuke, en espérant que Naruto rentrerait le plus vite possible. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir de drôles d'animaux se dirigeant vers la tour d'Hokage, mais personne n'y fit attention car ils avaient repéré Kabuto à côté de la forêt _(ndl : une drôle de coïncidence non ??)_.

Alors que les animaux arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage, on pût voir une belette à six pattes, grandir un peu et ouvrir la porte, ainsi que 8 autres animaux se faufilaient par la porte puis revoir la même belette refermer la porte et se transformer en Ayame. Comme pour tous les autres animaux se transformer en Naruto, Keiko, Akira, Adachi, Yuki, Gaara, Tomoe, Kumiko. Naruto pris alors la parole :

Bien on a réussi à rentrer. Mais n'oublier pas qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, l'un des nôtres est en train de combattre, il avoir besoin de notre aide, alors on se dépêche. Alors Adachi, Tomoe et Kumiko, vous cherchez dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Gaara, Yuki et Ayame dans l'étagère. Enfin Keiko, Akira, vous chercherez avec moi dans le passage secret. On à une heure maxi, n'oubliez pas et nous recherchons deux dossiers !

Ok ! répondirent-ils tous.

Chacun ayant compris leur mission, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les endroits désignés par Naruto dans l'espoir de rapidement trouver les dossiers, ce qui semblaient impossible vu le bazar laissé par l'Hokage.

Adachi commença à chercher des endroits cachés dessous le bureau, espérant en trouver un où il y aurai le dossier, alors que Tomoe et Kumiko fouillait les tiroirs. Du côté de Gaara, Yuki et Ayame, ils commencèrent à regarder les livres, lorsqu'Ayame tira un livre et qu'une petite cachette s'ouvrit et qu'un dossier était caché au fond. L'attrapant, Ayame l'ouvrit et commença à le lire lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était bien l'un des dossiers qu'elle et ses amis rechercher, elle prévenu les autres qu'ils ne restaient plus que celui de Tchouchou à rechercher ! Qu'ils retrouvèrent très vite caché dans le passage secret ! Alors qu'ils allaient partir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de s'échapper !

Alors qu'à l'autre bout du pays, Tsunade se battait contre Kabuto, elle ressentie une petite pincette au bras. Reconnaissant le signal pour dire que quelqu'un avait pénétré son bureau, le déclic se fit : Kabuto n'était qu'une diversion, son bureau était en train de se faire pilier par elle ne savait qui. Kabuto regardant les réactions de Tsunade compris que cette dernière avait compris le piège. Lui souriant une dernière fois, il lui glissa une petite phrase qui l'a figea :

Trop tard, vous avez perdu.

Après avoir glissé cette phrase, Kabuto explosa. Les ninjas présents comprirent qu'ils venaient tous de se faire piéger comme des pigeons _(ndl : vous avez vu le jeu de mot ?? Naru : Où ça ? Moi : Là piéger et pigeons ! Sasu : Arrête la fumette toi alors. Moi : je suis incomprise). _Tsunade se retourna vers toutes les personnes présentes et leur ordonna de vite se dirigeaient vers son bureau et d'aller rassembler les ninjas de la précédente génération en vitesse. Comprenant que l'heure était grave et qu'il y aurai peut-être une guerre, les ninjas se dépêchèrent de se rendre au bureau.

Du côté de Sasuke alors qu'ils attendaient Naruto, ils virent un anbu se dirigeaient droit vers eux à une vitesse anormal. Ne reprenant même pas son souffle l'anbu leur expliqua que le bureau de l'Hokage était attaqué. Sans même réfléchir, tous les ninjas présents se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Tsunade. Arrivé devant le bureau, ils établirent tous un plan pour réussir à attraper le criminel.

Alors que Kakashi en première ligne, ouvrit la porte tout le monde sorti son arme mais lorsqu'ils regardèrent la pièce, ils ne trouvèrent personne sauf la fenêtre ouverte. Surpris les deux anciens présents plus par peur que les gens découvre leurs secrets qu'autre chose, posèrent une question :

Où se trouvent Naruto et ses nouveaux compagnons ?

Remarquant enfin que Naruto n'était toujours pas là, les ninjas commencèrent à s'inquiéter, et si c'était Naruto la cause de cela ? Bien que cela leur semblaient impossible, c'était le seul à ne pas avoir d'alibi. Tsunade reprenant c'est fonction d'Hokage ordonna a tout le monde de chercher Naruto ou un de ses amis. Sasuke, Neji, Lee et Shikamaru se dirigèrent directement vers Ichikaru, espérant trouver leur ami. Arrivé là-bas, ils les découvrirent bien, prévenant Tsunade et les autres, ils se rapprochèrent de Naruto. Ce dernier les voyant, leur sourie et posa une question :

Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'air effrayé !

Naruto, il s'est passé quel… commença Lee

Ne dites pas un mot de plus. Messieurs, mesdames, ou étiez-vous la dernière heure ? demanda le 1er conseillé

On était en train de manger quel question, qu'est-ce qu'on fait normalement dans un resto ? répliqua Adachi

Surveillé vos mots monsieur ! s'exclama le 2nd conseillé

Non je crois plutôt que ce serait à vous de le surveiller, au cas où vous ne le verrez pas vous vous adressez à un Kazekage qui peut briser son traité de paix pour manque de respect. Commença Yuki

Comment osez-vous ? s'écria Dantou

J'ose parce que si vous continuez, vous perdrez aussi le soutien du pays de la terre.

Et comment pourrions perdre ce soutien à cause de vous peut-être ?

Vous venez de comprendre, Kumiko est la fille du Tsuchikage, et Ayame est la fille d'un des plus grand marchand, cela serait dommage de perdre leur soutien pas vrai ? questionna Adachi

VOUS… commença Dantou

Tsunade-sama, Itachi Uchiwa et Kabuto se sont présenté devant les portes de Konoha et souhaite parlé à Naruto et ses compagnons. Introduit un ninja qui venait juste d'apparaître.

Oh, alors la réunion va avoir finalement lieu plus tôt que prévu. Rajouta mystérieusement Naruto

Est-ce que cela veut dire ce que ca veut dire ? demanda Yuki

Oh que oui, le jugement va tomber, et Tsunade tu devrais lire les dossiers qui sont sur la table, ils présentent des choses intéressantes et qui ont été trop longtemps cachés, n'est-ce pas messieurs les anciens ?? Le temps des cachoteries est aboli.

De…de quoi parlez-vous ? s'inquiéta un conseilla

Oh vous verrez cela bientôt messieurs…. Et je serai là pour vous voir tomber !

Taisez-vous ! S'écria Dantou

Alors que l'un des deux conseillers demandait au ninja d'arrêter Naruto, ces-derniers disparurent sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. Tsunade faisant confiance à Naruto, pris les dossiers et commença à les lire. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y avait une telle chose à Konoha. Soupirant, elle se retourna vers ses ninjas et ordonna

Que tous les anciens soit arrêtés et jugés le plus tout possible

Vous ne pouvez faire ça ! Nous sommes immunisés ! s'exclama l'un des anciens

Vraiment ? Je suis l'Hokage, je décide qui est immunisé ou pas et j'ai décidé que vous le seriez pas ! C'est dommage pas vrai ?

Je vous déteste ! cria Dantou en se faisant arrêté.

Bien allons rejoindre Naruto. Dit Tsunade

Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où le ninja leur avait dit qu'ils se trouvaient, ils ne s'attendaient pas à découvrir cela…..

_Voila, voila. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??_

_Laissez des reviews please_

Bisous a une prochaine


End file.
